


bluebird

by aphoticdepths



Series: Helix Waltz Ficlets [1]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Foggy compliments Magda with color theory. Magda is highly embarrassed.





	bluebird

"You look beautiful."  
  
Normally, Foggy's voice when talking to Magda, particularly when complimenting her, is effusive, flattering, with the deft charm of someone who's been a merchant for a long time. This time, there's something more vulnerable, more honest.  
  
"...Thank you. Though, really, you should get the credit. You did design the dress."  
  
Foggy laughed. "That's like complimenting a goldsmith for a diamond ring, little Magda. I may have given you the right setting, but the beauty is all yours. Blue...suits you." She leaned in, the sweet smell of her incense perfuming the air. "I would have thought the shade was too dark if I looked at it separately, but it makes your eyes even more beautiful."  
  
Magda received compliments like that every day, from countless menn and women. But here, in a cheap tavern, with the sweet smell of jasmine and incense from Foggy's sachets and the heat in the mage's eyes, it made her heart speed up more than any of the flattery before had. "...Again, thank you, Miss Foggy. You're really too kind."  
  
"Hardly kind." She smiled, shaking her head. "That Kangila trader and Miss Werchy have practically stolen you, haven't they? That makes me jealous. I'd take any opportunity I could to steal you away from them..."  
  
Madga swallowed, but remembered enough not to get sucked in by her beauty. "Why haven't you?"  
  
"Well, some of the things I want you to model would ruin a young lady's reputation, wouldn't they?" Her voice was light as if she was discussing what fabric to use, but her eyes were on Magda, burning and intense. "I like your ambition, Magda. You're a driven woman. I'd hardly be able to admire how brave you are if you were cast out from society for modelling underthings for a foreigner, wouldn't I? Besides, the colors wouldn't be flattering. Black and white and red are lovely colors, but blue suits you best. I'd need to make something new just for you if I wanted to have you really turn heads."  
  
"I've always liked red," Magda murmured, even as heat rose to her cheeks.  
  
Foggy laughed, a rich sound, and Magda couldn't look away from her. "You _are_ wilder than you look, aren't you, little Magda?"


End file.
